Birthday Sex
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: It's James' birthday. Carlos bakes a cake for James and says that they can do whatever James wants to do. James wants to play a little game. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**OMG I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! And its James' birthday so I bet like, 1000000 people had this same idea. Oh well! Happy birthday James!**

* * *

><p>I was having a nice dream when I felt an intense poking on my side.<p>

"Huh?" I woke up finally, dazed.

"Happy Birthday, James!" I heard Carlos scream. He held out a birthday cake.

"Aw, thanks Carlitos." I grinned at my adorable Latino friends as I took the cake from him. "You're too sweet."

"You deserve it! Logan and Kendall went to go get your presents but they just texted me saying they'd be a few hours so I decided we could have our own mini party with just us two!"

"That would be loads of fun. What should we do then?"

"Well are you hungry?"

"I'm never hungry when I first wake up but I should be in like, a half an hour."

"Okay, well we'll do something till then!"

"What do you wanna do?"

"It's your birthday, you decide!" Carlos smiled that adorable smile at me.

"Hmm... We could play a game."

"Sure! What game? I like games." He asked, totally oblivious to what my plan was.

"It's called 'Firetruck'." I smirked.

"I've never played that game. How do you play it?"

"Have you ever played the nervous game before, Carlos?"

"Yes..." He blushed

"Well, it's basically just like that but imagine my hands a firetruck. I'll start at your knee and if you want me to keep going, say "green light". When you want me to stop, say "red light"."

"A-alright." Carlos stuttered.

I placed my hand on his knee.

"Green light."

I moved up about an inch higher.

"Green light."

I was finally at his thigh.

"Green light..."

I moved to his inner thigh.

"G-green light."

I was literally centimeters away from his dick. (Although, he was still in his jeans and boxers.)

"RED LIGHT!" He panicked.

I leaned in closer to his face.

"Carlitos, you're silly. Firetrucks don't stop for red lights." I began to kiss him as I groped him.

He moaned into my mouth.

"J-James." He sighed. "I'm...scared."

"Don't be. I'll be gentle."

Carlos nodded and seemed to calm down a little bit. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. I began to kiss him. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth a little and allowed me entrance. We wrestled with out tongues a little bit before I felt his erection rub against mine. We both groaned at the friction.

"Take off my pants." I ordered. He stared at me. "Come on Carlos, I'm the birthday boy."

He quickly nodded and slid my sweatpants down. All that was left was my boxers and shirt.

"Let me take yours off now. It'll feel better."

Carlos blushed and nodded. I unzipped his pants and began to slide them down. I threw both of our pants to the corner of the bedroom.

I started to kiss him again and this time, he was _much_ more into it. Our tongues were wrestling for dominance when I decided that I wasn't going to loose this. To distract him, I started grinding our hips together.

"Oh, James..." He moaned into my mouth.

"Fuck, Carlos!" I groaned. I couldn't take it anymore. I began to take of his boxers and then mine. I was about to take off his shirt but I saw fear in his eyes.

"Carlos..." I said, sadly. "We can stop right here."

"No! It's your birthday..."

"Just because it's my birthday, doesn't mean we have to do things you don't want to do. What do you want to do, Carlos?"

He thought about this for a second. "I... I want to have sex with you, James."

"You promise you're not just saying that?"

"I promise."

I smiled as I kissed him, rubbing our erections together causing both of us to cry out in pleasure. I went for his shirt.

"You've been working out, haven't you?" I smiled as I rubbed my hands across his abs.

"Yep." He smiled, proudly.

I took off my shirt.

"Suck." I commanded and put my fingers in front of his face. He listened and sucked on the digits.

"Turn around." I smiled as he listened.

"Carlos... This might hurt." I told him as my fingers waited at his entrance.

"I don't care. I want this, I want you." He grinned back at me.

I smiled at my Latino friend and slowly pushed one finger into his entrance. He whimpered but told me to keep going. I entered one more finger as he cried out in pain.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered in his ear as I scissored him. After a while of letting him adjust, he began to moan and push back on my fingers. I took them out, earning a pout.

I chuckled and positioned my erect penis outside his entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"James, please, fuck me already." He moaned. I was slightly shocked by him cursing, but I was also turned on by it. I entered him as he let out a groan of pain.

"Keep going." He spit out.

I nodded and started to go faster. My breathing picked up. It felt so _good._ After a few more thrust, Carlos moaned loudly.

"Ah, James! Right there! Please, hit it again." He was practically begging. I began to thrust faster and my toes were curling in pleasure.

"Oh my God, Carlos!" I moaned as I reached over to stroke him.

"J-James, I'm...I'm.." He didn't get to finish his sentence as my bed, and hand, were covered in his seed. Hearing his cry of release brought me over the edge.

"CARLOS!" I screamed as I painted his insides white.

I planted a kiss on his head before pulling out.

We laid next to each other and let our breathing slow down.

"Happy Birthday." He said as he leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you. More than anything." I quickly said. My eyes widened as I realized I had just let out my secret.

Carlos looked ecstatic. "I love you too! More than I love corn dogs!"

I laughed. I pulled him in and sighed happily into his hair. I heard Carlos' phone vibrate. He walked over to his pants to get it.

"Oh, poop!" He yelled. "Logan and Kendall will be home in less than a minute!"

"Shit!" I cried. We quickly put on our clothes and made ourselves look like we haven't been having sex for the past half an hour. "They're early!"

We actually looked _good_ as Kendall and Logan walked in. They had presents.

"Well, we have a little party planned for you in the lobby downstairs," Logan grinned.

"How was Carlos' mini party?" Kendall asked.

"Best party ever." I grinned at Carlos who blushed.

Kendall and Logan exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Time to party hardy!" All four of us said at the same time. Kendall grabbed Carlos' cake and we headed down to the lobby.

In conclusion, best birthday _ever._


End file.
